


The Second Floor

by PerfectPurity



Category: Azure Dreams
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectPurity/pseuds/PerfectPurity
Summary: A horny Selfi ambushes Koh on a routine run up the tower.





	The Second Floor

"Had enough yet?"

Koh pointed his sword down to his fallen opponent, its tip grazing his victim's neck. The young man grinned at his victory. He'd been doing this for years, almost on a weekly basis - Koh would enter the monster tower, and sometimes when he'd reach the second floor, he'd get stopped by Ghosh Rode, a cold-hearted, narcissistic bastard of a man who often took part in ridiculing Koh for his own amusement.

But that was three years ago, when Koh was a rookie monster tamer, a scrawny 15-year-old who nearly pissed himself on his first trip into the tower. Now, after hundreds of trips to the tower's top floor - a feat no one to this day has yet to duplicate - he has become battle-hardened and tough, and best of all, in the greatest shape of his life.

Ghosh growled under his breath. He'd lost... again. Back then, Ghosh's skill as a swordsman towered over the young teen's - he'd actually whipped the boy in combat several times, ambushing the poor lad in the tower whenever he could, although secretly Ghosh was afraid of what lurked past the second floor. It didn't take long for Koh to gain the upper hand in skill, however, and since he'd come back from the top floor with that weird egg 3 years ago, Ghosh hadn't won a single match against him. It was rather embarrassing, and for someone as proud as Ghosh, it was infuriating.

"Shut up. You obviously got lucky," Ghosh sneered, slapping Koh's sword away and getting to his feet.

At this, Koh laughed openly. "Lucky? Seriously, Ghosh, do _you_ even believe the things you say? Luck has nothing to do with it. It's all this, right here." He pointed downwards to his body. It was nicely shaped, muscular, well-toned from years of adventure. He ran his free hand through his fiery red hair. "So, I believe you owe me something..."

Ghosh tossed a bundle of leaves at his opponent. "Go to hell," he spat before using his Wind Crystal, its wind magic taking him out of the tower and back to the town.

On the other side of the wide room that was the second floor, a young woman had watched the previous scene unfold, as well as the fight that preceded it, although her presence was unknown to the two men. Looking at Koh pick up the medicinal herb from the ground, she sighed and let out a moan. She continued to rub herself beneath her skirt. If watching him as he lived casually wasn't enough of a turn on, watching him make a fool of that arrogant brother of hers drove her mad with lust.

She didn't understand what made her fall for such a strange boy. Not only because of his awkward looks, but because of his social status - she was much richer than he was, even now, after financing the growth of Monsbaiya almost single-handedly. She couldn't help but roll her eyes after remembering Ghosh's tale of playing one-up with Koh when Nico raised money for the plaza fountain, spouting lines about being cultured when really all he'd wanted in the first place was to get in her pants, a task he has yet to accomplish.

She poked a finger inside herself, feeling herself get more and more wet with each stroke. The poor boy had grown up to be a fine young man, strong and caring, not unlike his father. And gods, he was hot.

Hearing Koh walk towards the elevator that would take him to the next floor, Selfi quickly stopped her ministrations, took her magic staff in hand, and took a deep breath. "Today, he will be mine."

Koh chuckled as he put newly obtained medicinal herb into his jacket. On his way towards the elevator, he etched a small line into the wall. He looked over the wall, which had hundreds upon hundreds of such markings, and smiled. "And that makes one thousand, two hundred _seventeen_ wins." Long ago, Ghosh had kept track of his victories over Koh, and rubbed it in his face each time the young lad was beaten by the more experienced man. After Koh started winning, however, Ghosh stopped keeping track of the score between them, Ghosh's impressive 112-win streak obliterated by Koh's.

Sheathing his blade, Koh walked over to the elevator, a rather small disc that glowed all sorts of colors that would carry him up to the next floor when he stepped on it. Not noticing the girl behind him, he stepped on the elevator and waited to be taken away, but quickly noticed that he wasn't going anywhere.

Selfi smiled and kissed the orb at the end of her staff. Not only was she both rich and beautiful, but she was a competent sorceress as well. The disable spell worked perfectly. How long the elevator would be shut off for, she didn't know, but if everything went as planned, that wouldn't matter one bit.

Koh backed up off the elevator, still oblivious to the girl who was quietly approaching him. He tried stepping on the elevator again, but again found himself motionless. Finally, the girl behind him spoke up.

"Hey there, Puffy lips."

Koh knew who the voice belonged to in an instant. "Selfi..." Ghosh's little sister. Ghosh frequently made claims that he was on the side of beautiful women everywhere; Selfi was no exception. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, from her luscious blue locks to her killer body. The Monsbaiya menfolk frequently tried to get in bed with the goddess, but this goddess only had eyes for a certain redheaded adventurer... and his dick. Koh turned around to meet her gaze, her blue eyes begging him to take her. Staff in hand, she wrapped her arms around him, pushing him against a wall.

"Couldn't help but notice you're having a little bit of trouble..." she said, grinding herself against his lower half, pleased at the involuntary reaction she was getting from him.

"I don't suppose you'd know anything about that, would you, Selfi?" he half-asked, already knowing the answer. This wasn't the first time Selfi had used her magic to get to him - the incident two weeks ago where she managed to put his mother and sister in temporary cryostasis readily came to his mind.

She giggled. "I might..." She unbuttoned the purple cape she wore and tossed it aside carelessly. She did the same to her hat of the same color, letting her light blue hair flow freely. Standing on her toes, making extra sure she brushed her breasts up against his chest as much as she could, she whispered into his ear, "...but I'm not doing anything about it until you fuck me." She giggled again, delighted - and turned on - by her choice of words.

Koh sighed. This, too, was not new. Selfi asked for sex in the strangest places - on her dining room table, in his monster den, in the plaza fountain (yes, _in_ the fountain)... so he didn't bat an eyelash at her request to get laid in a tower filled with horrible monsters. "Are you serious? The second floor is unchanging, you know that. Someone's going to come here eventually."

Selfi flashed a grin and put one of Koh's hands underneath the striped red top she was wearing, laying it on one of her voluptuous breasts. She moaned softly when he began to knead the flesh softly. "No they won't... I cast a spell on the first floor elevator, too. Anyone.. mmm... anyone who steps on it will get taken directly to the third floor."

"You know Nico's gonna find out eventually, right?" Koh asked, reversing his position with Selfi, putting her against the wall. He lifted her top over her breasts and began to massage them with his hands.

Selfi lifted the shirt over her head and threw it in the general direction of her hat and cape. "So what? Nico's had you... oh.. plenty of times. I'm entitled to a piece of you every now and then, aren't I?" She rubbed Koh's crotch unashamedly.

Koh stopped rubbing Selfi's mounds for a moment and undid his belt and pants, and, after very unceremoniously dropping them, boxers and all, to the ground, kicked them towards Selfi's other garments. Selfi wasted no time in gripping Koh's now-stiff dick, lightly running a hand over it. Koh closed his eyes. He knew what came next - no pun intended. He inhaled sharply as Selfi dropped to her knees and took his length into her mouth, lapping up the precum that had already formed at the tip. He shuddered as Selfi sucked him off like a champion. While Nico was also skilled with her mouth, she wasn't half as good as Selfi - or as beautiful. True, Nico was beautiful in her own right, and he'd be lying if he said she wasn't good in bed, but Selfi's skills were like those of a goddess, and she had the body to match. Smooth, creamy skin, a nice, shapely ass, and tits - real, no less - that other girls would kill for.

Koh took his jacket and shirt off and tossed it haphazardly to the side. "Shit," Koh cursed as Selfi smiled back at him, cock in hand. She briefly ran her hand up and down its length with one hand before rubbing the head against one of her erect nipples.

"You wanna fuck these tits?" she asked, her voice as well as her vulva dripping with desire.

Koh made no audible response - merely nodded his head as Selfi lay herself on the cold tile floor, paying no mind to the sensation she felt in doing so. Koh straddled her at the chest and positioned himself as best he could. Taking hold of each of Selfi's wonderful breasts, he slowly slid his dick between them, and nearly came all over Selfi's face from the sight of her - not that she would have minded. She licked and sucked at the tip of his cock as it poked its way out from its makeshift tunnel. Suddenly, he stopped, and released Selfi's globes, enjoying the view as they fell limply to the side.

"What? What's the matter?" Selfi asked with just a touch of concern.

"Koh averted his gaze from her breasts to look her in the eyes. "I almost came."

"So what? You know I want you to.." Sitting up, she grabbed his aching member in her hands and began to jerk him off rapidly, deftly sucking on the tip.

Koh tried to object, but the feeling of Selfi working his dick like a lunatic proved to be too much for him. With a groan, he unloaded his seed into Selfi's mouth, who swallowed the entire load. She caressed his now-deflating cock, trying to coax as much out of him as he could. "Damn, Selfi..." Koh managed to squeak out after regaining his composure. "I haven't even stuck my dick in you yet. And I really was looking forward to kissing you, so thanks for ruining that for me."

The girl pouted. Taking off her skirt, she crawled over to where her staff was, giving Koh an excellent view of her rear as well as the treasure that lay nearby. He could feel himself getting hard again as Selfi gripped her staff and mumbled something unintelligible. Instantly, Koh was rock hard again, as if the previous events hadn't happened at all. "Hey!" He protested. "What did you do to me?"

Selfi crawled back over to him and positioned her slick vulva over the tip of his rod. "Just speeding things along. I want to get fucked now. But that's not all I did, and you'll find out just what that is very, very soon..." Before Koh could say anything else, Selfi impaled herself on his cock. For a moment, she was unmoving, still savoring the sudden feeling. It was exquisite. This is why, she thought, was why she was drawn to Koh the most. He was a damn good lay.

Seeing Selfi bury him balls deep into her aroused Koh greatly. As she slowly withdrew herself, he pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. With a small moan of appreciation, Selfi slammed herself back down again, her ample bosom bouncing freely, much to Koh's delight. Steadying herself, she began to ride him, the friction caused by her tight grip driving her insane. She squealed as Koh gripped her ass tightly, bouncing her on him, doing his best to drive into her as hard and fast as he could. The feeling of Selfi relentlessly pounding herself and the sight of her gorgeous tits bouncing everywhere was too much for him - or so he thought. He thought he'd released again, but still feeling completely erect, he dismissed the feeling.

"Oh, shit, Koh, you fucking fill me up so good," she wailed as she slowed herself down. Leaning down towards her lover, she kissed his lips, and instead of tasting the salty sickness of his own semen, Koh tasted the pleasant taste of spearmint. His eyes widened at the revelation and he returned the kiss eagerly, hungrily kissing her, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Selfi broke the kiss and removed herself from him. "Now fuck me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Wait a second, is that what you did? You just made your mouth taste so fresh and...minty. And not like I just blew a load in it. That was great. Does it work down there too?"

Selfi smiled and nodded. If he was offering... she could wait. Turning around, Koh was presented with Selfi's super slick entrance. Koh hesitantly dipped a finger into her vagina, then took the wet digit out and gave it a little lick.

Mint.

Holy shit.

Koh dove face first into Selfi's tight tunnel, anxiously lapping up the area surrounding her hole before submerging his tongue inside, which elicited a lust-filled moan from Selfi. She immediately took his dick into her mouth, crying out in ecstacy at the attention Koh was giving her. He continued to lap at her slit while his fingers worked at Selfi's clit, his nose covered in her now-minty juices. She sucked on him faster and faster, and Koh felt like he was going to explode again... but the feeling quickly subsided. Noticing this, Selfi reluctantly took his cock out of her mouth, and sighed contentedly at the attention Koh was giving her. She turned around, straddling his face. "You like the way my pussy tastes?" she cooed, grinding herself into his mouth. He would not and could not utter a word, his only response was the continued lapping of her hot walls. She began to rub her clit furiously with one hand while she massaged a breast with the other. "Mm, yeah, fucking lick my pussy..." she couldn't help but giggle at what she just said, despite how turned on talking that way made her feel.

When Koh finally stopped, he was nearly out of breath. Selfi giggled again. "So, did you like my spell?"

"Hell yes," Koh enthusiastically replied. "I swear, Selfi, you gotta give me something that'll make Nico taste like that too. She doesn't really have taste, so eating her out isn't so bad... but holy hell, you actually taste good - no, you taste _great_ , Selfi."

"Nope, sorry, exclusive to me only," she said in a sultry voice, bringing herself off him. She lay herself next to him on the floor. Koh grabbed hold of one of Selfi's glorious breasts and took the nipple into his mouth, which pleased Selfi to an extent, in part because it gave her an excuse to say something else that she thought was dirty. "Oh, that feel so good... suck my tits, Koh, keep sucking them..." Koh worked his tongue around the little nub and lightly bit into it, causing Selfi to shudder. She began to finger her wet entrance quickly as Koh kneaded her other breast with his hand.

However, as good as that felt, Selfi felt empty, in more ways than one. She lifted Koh's head from her young bosom and drove her fingers into his mouth. Koh wasted no time in licking them clean, savoring the taste of mint. "Did you like that?" she asked, to which Koh nodded, still taking little licks and sucks of her fingers. "Give me a good fuck and I'll give you something to make Nico taste like me."

That was all Koh needed to hear. Spreading her legs, he positioned his hardness at her entrance, and effortlessly slid into her. He grabbed hold of her hips and pounded into her hard and fast, the way he knew she liked it. He leaned over her and kissed a trail around her neck, setting her senses on fire. Selfi could no longer form coherent words; mere whimpers and moans were her signs that what he was doing to her was good, very good. With the last remaining thread of her coherence, she waved her hand and mumbled something, and instantly Koh shot a giant load into Selfi's hot tunnel. In shock at the sudden outburst, he pulled out from her, still fully erect. Selfi panted, slowly regaining her ability to speak. "Selfi," Koh began, "...what did you do?"

The girl said nothing, but merely grasped the young man's dick and mumbled something else. With a wave of her hand, Koh came again, this time on her breasts. Eyes wide, Koh stood up in shock. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Calm down," Selfi finally said, idly rubbing Koh's semen into her tits, tasting a bit of it. "I forcibly delayed your releases, that's all. And... wow... I would say you definitely earned yourself a present from me," she said with a laugh, panting a bit. "Here, you can move better than I can - fetch me my staff, would you?" she asked, pointing to the item in question.

Koh did as he was told, and still on the floor, Selfi waved the rod around, again mumbling something Koh couldn't undestand. A gust of wind blew through the room, and Koh suddenly felt clean and refreshed, as if he'd just gotten out of a relaxing shower. "Just cleaned us up a bit... now I'm not so gooey, and you're not so sweaty... but thank God you're still fucking gorgeous," she said, running a hand over his chiseled abs.

The two of them dressed themselves in silence. True to her word, Selfi removed the spells affecting the two elevators she'd messed with. "I'll leave your special treat with Nico," Selfi said, preparing to use her own Wind Crystal. Powerful as she was, Selfi was also completely terrified of the monsters that lurked on the third floor, although truth be told, she was strong enough to make it to the top - by herself.

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing," Koh said dismissively, now feeling the guilt of having cheated on his girlfriend... again. He didn't look back as he stepped on the elevator and was taken to the next floor.

Selfi smiled as the Wind Crystal's magic took her out of the tower.

On the far side of the room, out of the sight of Koh or Selfi, Nico was drilling her fingers into herself furiously, her hand violently groping her breast. She'd long been suspicious of Koh's faithfulness to her, and so she sneaked her way into the tower behind Koh, doing her best to keep out of sight. And although she proved she'd been cheated on, watching Koh and Selfi have sex right in front of her proved to be extremely arousing. With a twinge of regret, she stopped pumping herself and put her panties and shorts back on. Her show over, she clutched the Wind Crystal in her hand, intent on finding a certain blue-haired vixen as soon as she got back, and when the redheaded adventurer returned, she'd make them both pay...

...with their tongues.


End file.
